Alas de Cristal
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina no consigue los ingredientes que le permitirán realizar su hechizo. Además de sacrificar aquello que más ama, deberá enfrentarse a su necesidad de encontrar a alguien con suficiente maldad en su interior para las necesidades que este hechizo tiene. Para lograr su objetivo deberá traer a alguien desde la tumba, con todas las consecuencias que eso le conllevará.


**_Diclaimer: Ni Once Upon a Time ni ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenecen._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_**

* * *

_Regina_

No funcionaba. El hechizo no se propagaba. Faltaban dos ingredientes. Precisaba de las almas más oscuras del reino. Pero los fragmentos que había recogido, no bastaban. Necesitaba un mechón de cabello… un trozo de piel… lo que fuera… perteneciente a alguien cuyo corazón hubiese estado sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad. Alguien sin escrúpulos, sin compasión. Y eso, no era sencillo de encontrar. Si bien, conocía a la persona adecuada.

Existía una mujer, que no era exactamente una mujer. Había trabajado para mí en otro tiempo. Pero un día, sin aviso previo, dejé de saber de ella hasta enterarme de que mi buena amiga Maléfica la había hecho abandonar el mundo de los vivos, si bien, eso ocurrió tiempo más tarde. Y ahora me hallaba en aquel cementerio, observando las tumbas junto a un asustadizo soldado que temblaba con cada tumba cuyo nombre comprobaba.

_ Anzu Stealer…_ Leí, posando mis manos sobre aquella lápida. Sobre la hierba se podían ver unas ramas que, años atrás, debieron ser flores frescas.

Pero, al igual que ocurría con el resto del desangelado cementerio, la tumba estaba desgastada y agrietada. No hice ningún comentario, ni a mi soldado tampoco, que simplemente se había quedado a esperar a mi lado, temblando. Saqué una daga de mi cinturón y me hice un corte en la mano, dejando que una gota de mi sangre manchase la hierba. Y me aparté, esperando.

La reacción que yo esperaba no tardó en suceder. La tierra explotó, y vi algo, como una sombra que se lanzaba sobre mi acompañante. Observé el casco rodar por el suelo, y escuché el sonido de los gritos de dolor del hombre mientras su vida se iba extinguiendo de una de las formas más dolorosas que podían ocurrírseme.

Observé a la criatura ponerse en pie. Pálida y huesuda, ojos completamente negro, como anegados de alquitrán. Un rostro demacrado, como si la piel estuviese simplemente pegada al cráneo, y la boca completamente manchada de rojo por la sangre de mi desgraciado acompañante. Pero no me asusté, entre otras razones, porque sabía que aquella imagen no duraría.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y vi como el cabello pelirrojo, seco, escaso y desteñido, comenzaba a recuperar su brillo y textura. Vi cómo las manos dejaban de parecer garras para volverse delicadas y finas, como se ajustaban a los dos anillos que la mujer llevaba. Porque era una mujer. Una mujer sobrenaturalmente hermosa, para más señas. Cuando apartó sus pálidas manos de su rostro, puede ver como los ojos marrones recuperaban su inteligencia.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, torpemente, dando una patada a su propia lápida, que se partió en dos ante tal gesto. Entonces pareció reaccionar y usar los harapos que llevaba para limpiarse los labios ensangrentados. Se quedó mirando la manga teñida de rojo. Aún parecía realmente confusa.

_ Ha sido un largo sueño…_ susurró, sin dejar de mirar la maga.

_ Unos cinco años, de hecho._ Comenté, llamando su atención.

Anzu me miró de arriba abajo. Parecía dudar entre saludarme o saltarme al cuello. Apenas se había percatado de mi presencia con la confusión que reinaba en ella. Aunque, como me imaginaba, su preocupación más inminente no era mi presencia.

_ ¿Dónde está Grace? Debe estar enorme…

_ En casa de sus vecinos, por lo que yo sé.

_ ¿De los vecinos? ¿Y qué pasa con Jefferson?_ Noté cierta hostilidad en su tono, pero me mantuve firme.

_ Él está en el país de las maravillas. Las circunstancias le han hecho decidir quedarse allí a vivir una temporada.

Apenas me dio tiempo a pestañear cuando sentí como la mano de aquella mujer, fija como si se tratase de un grillete de acero, se ceñía a mi cuello y me elevaba por los aires. Estaba claro que la sangre en sus venas le había devuelto las fuerzas, y ahora, estaba furiosa.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho, Regina?_ Me preguntó.

Pude observar como sus ojos se teñían de rojo mientras hablaba. Un consejo para el futuro, no molestar a un vampiro. Son difíciles de controlar por más que domines tu magia.

_ Él quería dinero. Y prefirió arriesgarse a dejar sola a vuestra hija que tener que ganarlo honradamente. Yo se lo advertí. La familia es lo primero.

_ Puedo oír tu corazón acelerado por las mentiras, Regina. No me importa cómo lo hayas encerrado allí ni para qué, pero te lo voy a hacer pagar.

_ ¿Y volverás a él para contarle el sucio secreto que le has estado ocultando durante tantos años? ¿Acaso le dirás que eres un vampiro?

_ No será necesario. Él romperá el hechizo de nuevo, igual que la primera vez.

_ ¿Eso crees?_ Pregunté, quedándome sin aire_ ¿Estás segura de que te querrá como la primera vez? ¿Acaso sabes si podrá hacerlo en el país de las maravillas?

Me soltó, estando yo al borde de la asfixia. La había hecho pensar, y eso me brindaba una ocasión para poner en marcha mi plan.

_ Pero no temas. Porque si te he despertado, es porque tengo la solución.

_ ¿La solución?_ Me preguntó.

_ Así es. Planeo lanzar un hechizo. Uno que nos hará abandonar esta tierra. Iremos a un mundo sin magia. Uno en el que no tendrás que contarle tu secreto a tu amado porque, ya no serás un vampiro. Y tampoco deberás ir a buscarlo pues, a fin de cuentas, serás tan humana como él. Más necesito tu ayuda para conjurarlo.

_ ¿Qué necesitas?_ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ Tan sólo un mechón de tu cabello, querida.

Anzu me miró por unos momentos antes de quitarme el cuchillo que llevaba en las manos y cortarse un mechón de su cabello. Lo recogí con cuidado y lo guardé en los pliegues de mi vestido, al tiempo que me dirigía a mi carruaje.

_ Disfruta de tu nueva libertad, Anzu.

_ Descuida… lo haré._ Me dijo, poniendo la misma expresión que más de una vez había visto en mi madre. Sabía que tramaba algo, pero no me preocupaba.

Cuando lanzase mi maldición, nadie podría detenerme, y ella no era una excepción. Me senté en mi carruaje, con una sonrisa satisfecha por mis acciones.

_Rumpelstiltskin _

La celda no era precisamente el lugar más confortable del reino pero era, a fin de cuentas, exactamente el lugar en el que yo deseaba estar. Con todo, si me retenían, era porque ese era mi deseo. Esperaba pacientemente el maleficio de la reina, de hecho, estaba esperándola para que viniese con intensión de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo para resolver el rompecabezas de su hechizo. Sin embargo, sentí una presencia mágica antes de lo previsto. Una que me era tremendamente familiar.

_ ¿Está la reina de corazones visitándome en mi humilde morada?_ Ironicé, incorporándome.

Pero no se trataba de Cora. La mujer que salió de entre las sombras, si bien tenía el mismo perfil que ella cuando era joven, era distinta. Y lo prefería, porque poco o nada quería saber de Cora después de nuestro último encuentro. Anzu prefirió ignorar mi comentario al acercarse a los barrotes. Se colocó bien la fedora que llevaba sobre la cabeza y me miró a través de los barrotes.

_ Es triste verte ahí encerrado, Rumpel._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa irónica.

_ Es propio de las bestias, querida. Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Verdad?_ Ironicé, con una risita.

_ Vete al infierno, duendecillo._ Me dijo, abiertamente furiosa._ No tengo por qué ser cortés contigo, me debes un favor.

Lancé una risa, pensando en ello. Anzu era de los pocos seres en este mundo o en otros que podían contar que les debía un favor. Ella lo sabía, y su mirada de confianza absoluta me dejaba claro que sabía que me tenía contra la pared.

_ Cierto es que os debo un favor. Y si habéis venido aquí sólo puede haber un motivo._ Dije, mirándola._ Os inquieta el hechizo de la reina.

_ No soy estúpida. Dice que nos llevará a un mundo sin magia. Pero sé que hay más. Algo que me está ocultando. Y tú sabes lo que es.

_ Oh, por supuesto que la reina te oculta lo más importante._ Le dije, aferrándome a los barrotes de mi jaula._ Algo que sin duda, te echaría para atrás.

_ Suéltalo, Rumpel. No estoy de humor para juegos.

_ El hechizo te permitirá reunirte con tu amado, más de nada servirá, pues no podrás recordar que le conocías… o que lo amabas. ¡La reina contemplará victoriosa como todos nos hallamos confusos y perdidos! ¡Tú final feliz se desvanecerá igual que todos los demás!

No pude ver su rostro porque el sombrero lo cubría en aquel momento, pero calculaba su reacción. De hecho, estaba entre mis planes. Al final, tenía que dar algún que otro matiz para que todo saliese perfecto, este era uno de aquellos matices.

_Regina_

Agité el frasco una vez más, pero el cabello de Anzu seguía mostrando un tono dorado al entrar en contacto con el líquido. Lo lancé contra la pared, frustrada, y me llevé las manos al rostro. ¿Cómo un vampiro podía albergar luz en su corazón? Aquello sencillamente carecía de sentido. Escuché sonar la alarma y supuse que se trataría de ella. Me lo confirmó el hecho de que uno de los guardias que había en el patio entró volando por mi balcón y aterrizó sobre mi cama, inconsciente.

Me senté pacientemente, esperando. De hecho, mientras escuchaba los gritos que precedían su llegada, me dediqué a comprobar que mis uñas estuviesen bien arregladas. Vi la puerta abrirse de una patada y me la encontré delante de mí. Podía ver la furia en sus ojos teñidos de rojo. Quizá esa fuese la marca de mi éxito.

_ Podrías haber llamado… mis soldados se abrían ahorrado tu agudo saludo._ Observé, mirando la espada que llevaba aún en la mano, teñida de rojo.

_ Me has mentido, Regina._ Me dijo, alzándola hacia mí.

_ Mentir… no, no te he mentido._ Dije, sin alterarme._ Te he dado una cantidad de información selectiva, lo cual es distinto.

_ No me gustan los juegos de palabras, Regina. Me dijiste que ibas a reunirme con Jefferson después de que deliberadamente lo apartases de mí. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que le hice a la última persona que me apartó de lo que más amaba?

_ Afortunadamente no tendré que averiguarlo.

Alcé la mano y del suelo bajo sus pies surgieron unas enredaderas que la sujetaron, llenas de flores de tono morado. Anzu trató de liberarse, pero fue un error. No sólo no consiguió hacerlo, sino que comenzó a toser, y su rostro adoptó un tono ceniciento.

_ Es increíble lo poco que se difunden las debilidades de los vampiros. ¿No crees Anzu? El hecho de que… unas simples florecillas puedan quitarte toda tu fuerza…_ Le susurré._ Es casi encantador.

_ Detén esta locura… Regina._ Me dijo, desesperada._ No lances ese hechizo.

_ Debo hacerlo._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Blancanieves debe sufrir, y en este mundo no puedo herirla. Pero allí donde vamos, me aseguraré de que su sufrimiento no pueda tener un final.

_ Pídeme que la mate y lo haré Regina. La partiré en dos… le sacaré las entrañas si eso te divierte. ¡Pero no hagas olvidarle a él!_ Exclamó, luchando en vano por soltarse de aquellas finas ataduras florales.

Me acerqué y le quité un mechón de pelo. Acto seguido tomé un frasco idéntico al que había estado usado antes y metí el cabello en él. Esta vez, en lugar de dorado, el líquido no tardó en teñirse de negro, oscuro como el alquitrán.

_ Es irónico como cuando se pone en peligro lo que más amamos… sale nuestra auténtica y oscura naturaleza._ Le dije, guardándome el frasco._ Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para mi hechizo, gracias a ti. Deberías ir a ver a tu hija mientras puedas… o no… la decisión es tuya.

_ Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla, Regina, pero no ganarás la guerra._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos._ Vuelas con un par de alas de cristal… y cuando se rompan, no habrá nadie que te pueda recoger.

Por un momento aquellos ojos antiguos me espantaron. Podía ver como milenios de conocimientos pasaban por ellos. Los mismos que habían hecho falta para despertar la naturaleza oscura que activaría mi hechizo. Pero no iba a echarme atrás.


End file.
